


All The Small Things

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, POV Dean Winchester, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Basically, this is Dean talking about Team Free Will:My name is Dean Winchester. Me and Sam, well, we save the world. Not saved, but continue to save. It’s quite tedious, really. But it’s what we do. If we don’t, no one else will. But there is more to the life as a Winchester than killing vamps and preventing the annihilation attempts of Heaven and Hell. Behind the rock salt and holy oil, we’re people.





	All The Small Things

My name is Dean Winchester. Me and Sam, well, we save the world. Not saved, but continue to save. It’s quite tedious, really. But it’s what we do. If we don’t, no one else will. But there is more to the life as a Winchester than killing vamps and preventing the annihilation attempts of Heaven and Hell. Behind the rock salt and holy oil, we’re people.

There’s Sammy. When he isn’t beefing up even more, (seriously dude, you’re a giant, you can take a friggin break), he’s got his nose in a book. He knows more lore and facts than anyone I know. He knows stuff I didn’t know people could know. And he shows it off on those trivia app games. He doesn’t know I know this, but he’s also read every law textbook he could get his hands on. He kept up all his studies as if he had actually stayed in school. If he took a bar exam, I’m sure he’d pass. Sammy also prefers tea to coffee, hides crushed multivitamins in my food, and makes a good mom. He does what he can for all the little misfits we drag home.

And Cass. I swear he’s watched every damn show and movie on Netflix. Even the weird ones. He likes watching what people make. Calls it his piece of normal humanity. Whatever the Hell that means. In his spare time, he anonymously takes injured animals and heals them. He also takes the food grocery stores want to throw out and donates them to soup kitchens and shelters. He’s worked hard to be able to function without his powers. Studied first aid, practiced hand to hand combat. I think he knows more about people than I do at this point.

Jack. He doesn’t think I know he’s got a kitten hidden in his room. But it gives the kid a purpose. I also know he’s named the thing Kelly. He has a sketchbook under his pillow where he draws his nightmares, the people he’s lost, the monsters he’s seen, and his mom. He’s actually quite good. His nightmares are better some days than others, but he’s figuring out how to deal. He also quite likes physical activity like working out. He’s a freak like Sam in that respect. He cries when the dog dies and hates horror movies. The Saw movies actually made him angry and we had to replace his TV.

We had others who came and went, like Claire who played a little too much PlayStation. Charlie had a thing for weird podcasts. Bobby still worked on cars.

We are more than Hunters. We are a family.


End file.
